Cigarette
by Waterwindow
Summary: Digger Harkness recalls his deceased friend Sam Scudder and their endeavors over cigarettes and the lack of things to light them with. SLASH, M/M, Yaoi, Mature Content Warning.


The first time had been a flurry of heated lust. The pounding of blood and the swirling of cigarette smoke. The trickling of sweat down Sam's back as he moved hips in time with the thrusts; the beautiful ache in his voice as he begged Digger not to stop.

Never to stop.

That was when it all started… Or maybe… Before that… During that one time at the hideout.

"Does anybody have a bloody match?" Digger had grumbled as he violently searched through drawers and cabinets with an un-lit cigarette hanging off his lip.

Sam and Len looked at each other from where they sat smoking in the corner, "Nope…" Len said, looking sheepish, "We just used the last, you could go ask Mick…"

"And get my bloody face blown off? I don't think so, Thank you, Cold…" Digger crossed his arms and chewed on the stick in his mouth lethargically. He really needed a smoke.

That was it then. That moment – not that the two men had known – or maybe Sam HAD known. He was that kind of man, perceptive of the future in ways that trumped most the other rogues.

Which only made his untimely death hurt more.

Either way, the Mirror Master rose from his seat and took a drag from his Marlboro. "Hold still, Digger."

The Australian turned and was gripped lightly on the shoulder as Scudder drew his face near. The glowing tip of his cigarette met with Digger's and smoke lapped between the two. Breathing in slowly, Sam lit the captain's cig, the two white roles shouldering together almost passionately.

The Mirror Master smelt like musk and wine, like books and like the moldy couch he was sitting on prior. He smelt like cologne and shoe shine, and of course – cigarette smoke.

Had that meant to be erotic? Was it a courteous act, or a calculated move?

You never knew with Sam.

Either way, it had got Captain Boomerang's mind in the right place. As Scudder pulled away and let loose an impossibly long stream of smoke from his dusky pink lips, he coughed a little and laughed innocently, "There, heh. That'll do you."

Digger reached up and pulled the roll out of his mouth and looked down at it as if he was in a trance, "Um…. Thanks…."

"Anytime Captain."

Maybe that was it then – had to be – because Digger would have never allowed himself to be carried away so easily otherwise when the… Well… When they took it to the next level.

When Captain Boomerang made love to the Mirror master.

Laughing the two stumbled through the door of the hotel sweet. The two men had been running for their lives for the last ten minutes and they had just escaped a certain untimely capture by the flash. But boy did they show him.

"Di-! Did you see the look on his face! HAHAHHAH!" Sam stumbled forward and shook with mirth as he gasped helplessly for breath, leaning on the rather expensive looking chair.

Digger pressed his back to the oak door and pointed at the Mirror Master howling with laughter, "Y-yeh! When he… HAHAHAH! And we jes POOF! HAHAHAH"

"YEAH! And – And – And woooooosshh SPLASH!" The orange and green clad man made an arch with his arm that signified the flash running off the end of a dock before erupting into another fit of giggles.

The large decorated room echoed with mirth until the two men couldn't laugh any longer and they both sat on the ground gasping for air and wiping away the tears. There was a long comfortable silence until Sam shot up and grinned at Digger,

"Alcohol."

The Australian was instantly up as well, "YES"

The Mirror Master scrambled to his feet and started to search feverishly before laughing in a sing song voice, "Ha~Ha~HA! Lookie here~" He produced a yellow bottle of scotch and shook It lightly with a splash.

Digger held up a finger and pulled out a wrinkly pack of cigarettes, tapping out two into his hand.

Sam pursed his lips and look between the two men and then chuckled, "My find's better. C'mon! I'll pour out. We got this room to ourselves for free, so let's make the most of it before we go home tomorrow~!"

Digger nodded as he sat down on the couch with a bounce besides the other, watching him pour the strong smelling liquor into a couple of glasses. By 'free' the mirror master had meant 'stolen'. The two had appeared in here from the bathroom when they teleported to avoid the speedster. The fancy hotel that Sam had 'reserved' for them was closed for renovations and so there was nobody in it but them. It was classy and Victorian looking – despite slightly neglected. There was still plenty of stuff left in it though, in the sections that weren't being reconstructed, like this room.

Digger sucked the drink down like it was a large shot and coughed loudly, handing the glass back to be refilled with a shaky hand. Sam laughed loudly and filled it again.

"You're crazy!" He giggled, gingerly sipping his own drink.

The Captain swelled with pride as he repeated the act, eyeing Sam from the corner of his eye with a small smirk causing the Mirror master to grin and applaud, "Woo hoo! I can't do that! I'd puke~!"

Digger stood up and made a grandiose bow, causing the one sitting to cheer louder and chuckle, "Thank you~ Thank you~ And fer my next trick, I shall loit a couple o' cigarettes without a match!" He held up the two white Marlboros like he was a magician, waggling his fingers at them in a mystical way and raising his eyebrows up and down in mock concentration. Sam was spilling his drink from laughing so hard, his pretty brown eyes watering and squeezing shut.

"Hahh! HAHA! Hh-hold on! I think I – HAHA H-have one..!" The Mirror Master reached into his boot and pulled up one wooden match before standing up. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Digger to deposit a role in between his teeth before putting one in his mouth as well.

The two rogues stood almost chest to chest as Scudder struck the flame on a nearby coffee table. Holding up the little hot light, the two men brought their heads close, white roles touching at the tips as the fire engulfed them. Breathing in slowly and almost instantaneously the cigarettes started to smolder – smoke dancing in their eyes.

Puffing on the light, Sam stepped away and lifted his eyes to look at the Australian, they twinkled slightly and he pursed his lips in a small smile. Tilting his drink up to his mouth and taking a small sip.

Digger stared back.

What happened next was a blur of laughter and alcohol, smoke and colorful clothing. No matter how hard Digger would try, he would never be able to figure out how the men had - In a sudden flurry - been pressed to the wall, grinding into each other, dragging lustful noises from the back of each other's throats and tugging at each other's costumes. Or even who had instigated it.

But they had. The two rogues had breathy, bone-shaking sex. Right against the wall, were – Digger was certain unless the wall had been painted after all these years – there was still a suspicious stain were Sam had finished.

Captain Boomerang made a mental note to check. Just for shits and giggles. Was it creepy to break into a five star hotel just to see if his long dead lover's cum shot from their first time still remained?

Sam would've laughed.

Their two cigarettes had fallen to the floor and smoldered alone and neglected as the Sam let loose a pleasured cry during penetration, digging his fingers into the plaster. He tossed his head back and meshed lips with the Australian pounding into him. No lube, and as far as Digger could remember, no foreplay. He had just lost it. Lost himself in the Mirror Master.

In the rain, years later, Digger sat on a bench in the park, silently mussing. Sam was dead now and Digger's life had taken more dips and turns than he knew how to count. Numbly the Aussie reached into this jacket and pulled out a stale cigarette, sticking it into his mouth and remembering the sound of Scudder's voice as he sighed out Captain Boomerangs name.

Mmm… Oh…George…Ahh!

Sighing softly, the older man searched for a match, but he stopped and tears came to his eyes. He couldn't find one.

And he didn't have a partner to light his role with anymore.


End file.
